bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Caprizel
Caprizel was an Awakened Hollow character in Bleach Channel RPG. His RPer is King Zeal. He is currently deceased. Appearance Hollow Form Caprizel takes the form a tall, muscular centaur with a thin, reddish-brown coat of fur over most of his body, except for the bottoms of his legs (which is covered with black fur from the shins to his hooves), the hair on his head (also black, short, and somewhat wild), his tail (yep, black), and his human-like torso, which is a honey-toned brown. Caprizel stands roughly twelve feet tall and ten feet long from his human hips to his tail. His white hollow mask holds a thick brow that portrays a very masculine visage. The mask is smooth and the skull-like teeth are very deemphasized. To some, this gives the mask somewhat of a "handsome" quality. As he evolved, Caprizel also learned to create two curved, sheep-like horns from the crown his mask, which he uses as weapons and tools to catch prey. Sealed Form Caprizel has the appearance of a young teenage male, no older than sixteen years of age. His build is very light in comparison to his Hollow and Resurreccion states, and he stands at an average five feet, nine inches. The Arrancar sports “midnight blue” hair that is cut short. Due to his centaur origins, Caprizel’s appearance as an Arrancar is slightly based upon the mythical Grecian creatures, complete with a short Doric chiton (think Gouken from Street Fighter 4) which is worn over his Espada uniform (a white vest, black belt, white hakama, and white sandles with black tabi). Hollow Mask: At the top of his head, Caprizel wears what resembles a pair of white sunglasses with rows of small teeth distributed along the “arms”. Hollow Hole: A fist-sized hole at the center of his chest, invisible while his chest is clothed. Caprizel stands roughly twelve feet tall and ten feet long from his human hips to his tail. His white hollow mask holds a thick brow that portrays a very masculine visage. The mask is smooth and the skull-like teeth are very deemphasized. To some, this gives the mask somewhat of a "handsome" quality. Resurreccion Form In Resurreccion, Caprizel once again resembles his centaur-like Hollow form, but with a muscular upper torso that is even more humanlike. However, his entire body has become covered by a coat with a deep indigo hue. Draped over his shoulder is a white chlamys (a Greek cloak) and his Hollow mask completely has completely vanished aside from two white, spiral-shaped horns that protrude from the sides of his head. Personality Caprizel is simply out to have fun . . . to find things that interest and surprise him. He usually finds this sort of entertainment around humans; the creatures are always so serious and easy to tease. Their reactions have become almost predictable to him . . . and while they ARE amusing, they also quickly become boring. And when something manages to bore him, he smashes it. The more boring things that are destroyed from this world, the better. Caprizel is odd in that he can greatly appreciate art, although his taste might differ from others. He has little patience for analysis or deep meaning--art is meant to evoke a deep and powerful emotion, and if it fails to do so . . . well, you can probably guess by now. In short, when Caprizel isn't busy feasting on souls or wandering around the wastes of Hueco Mundo, he can almost always be found getting into trouble in the human world . . . smashing anything that ceases to amuse him. History There's not much information available about Caprizel. He usually stalks the Western side of the human world, and he often briefly muses that he may have had some sort of history there. Regardless, he can rarely be found in one place for very long, which is part of the reason that he's been able to avoid purification by the Gotei for the past seven decades. Caprizel tends to get along pretty well with other hollows . . . right up until he betrays them for little more than his own amusement. Synopsis The Battle of Manhattan Coming Soon Courting in Hueco Mundo Coming Soon Joining the Espada Coming Soon Rematch with Jace Simms Coming Soon Ventiva & White Coming Soon Powers & Abilities Stats Reiatsu: 7360 Fuerza: 1472 Reflejo: 368 Rapidez: 4564 Cero: 957 Vitality: 7286 Attack Damage: 736 Word Count: 70,324 Skills Cero Garganta Sonido Zanpakutou None *'Resurrección': N/A :Resurrección Special Ability: N/A Relationships Bristol Singh Coming Soon Simon Bouchard Coming Soon Jace Simms Coming Soon Luke Turner Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Player-Characters Category: Male PCs Category:Hollow Characters Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Gillian Category:Deceased Characters